TV Tropes
TV Tropes is a webpage describing various types of tropes. Tropes tend to convey a concept to the audience without needing to spell out all the details. Birdietalk Productions's goal is to use every TV Trope in some way. The Tropes *You Are Grounded: The ending of every episode of Dartrix Gets Grounded, Eevee Gets Grounded, etc. *Grounded Forever: At the end of the sixth episode of Dartrix Gets Grounded, Decidueye grounds Dartrix for 785 forevers. *Eaten Alive: One picture depicted Scotty Raven Jay being eaten alive by Sam Jay after Scotty ate a Mini Mushroom. *Friendly Rivalry: Dragonlord and Mario (who gets to show off victory pose more) *Arc Number: The number 785 (Tapu Koko's National Pokedex number) appears quite a lot throughout the sixth episode of Dartrix Gets Grounded. *Failure Is the Only Option: Turbo Secretii in her former series, Turbo For Hire. She always fails at protecting the Ball of Light, but does succeed in minor jobs for the HSP. *Long Title: The Blade Quills, Some Sand, The Ball of Light, and a Dragonlord (Shortened to Dartrix, Dunstan, and Turbo vs. Dragonlord) *Spoiler Title: Turbo Kills Rowlet, Mario Kills Fortune, Hunting the Whatever, and the various Grounded and Ungrounded scripts. *This Means War!: Hunting the Whatever, Turbo Kills Rowlet, Mario Kills Fortune, and The Struggles of Being Popular. *Happy Marriage Charade: Before Scotty Raven Jay gave birth to the baby that changed everything, he was this while married to Sam Jay. Scotty is forced to tell lies to stay married to Sam. *Why Did It Have to Be Snakes?: EVERY OC HAS A PHOBIA. This is justified, for Phobia Factor requires them. Blaxie's phobia is silence. Whiteccino's phobia is Friday the 13th. *Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace: Five previous attempts by Sam Jay to forcefully marry Scotty Raven Jay all failed, thanks to this trope. The trope is also used during the "After the Zombies..." meme. *Psycho Ex-Girlfriend: Scotty Raven Jay divorced from Beulah Volkenburger to get married to Sam Jay (although the marriage was forced onto him by Sam). Once Beulah found out the marriage could lead to a baby, she tried to assassinate Sam, but ultimately failed. *Bastard Boyfriend: Sam Jay to Scotty Raven Jay before Scotty had a baby. Dragonlord to Princessa before the divorce. *Foot-Dragging Divorcee: Scotty Raven Jay's most important wish before having the baby was to divorce from Sam Jay, but Sam Jay flat out refuses to go get the divorce papers. Princessa also dealt with this problem while married to Dragonlord, so she decides to go through with a big secret plan to get him to sign the divorce papers. *I Want My Beloved to Be Happy: Anna Zappinski used to be in a romantic relationship with Sam Jay. Once Anna found out Sam really loves Scotty Raven Jay, she realizes that she and Sam are better off as friends. Beulah Volkenburger eventually accepted Sam's love choices, though she took quite a long amount of time before doing so. *Born Lucky: Fortune Secretii. Even "Fortune" is in her name! *Born Unlucky: Patty. The most frequent placement she gets in the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator is last place. One time, Patty tried to kill Dragonlord, but missed and killed Lily Secretii instead. *Child by Rape: Drogo Secretii, Lily Secretii, Red Secretii, and Shelli Secretii were all conceived as the result of Secretii parents cheating on one another. Shelli's backstory is not exactly about rape, but still. *Tears of Joy: As one Dragonlord picture demonstrates, anyone can do this after winning a Hunger Games simulation round. The only criteria that has to be met is that the winner in question had his/her/its last win a long time ago. *Berserk Button: Almost every character in Birdietalk Productions has one. **Never EVER mention Alefgard within Dragonlord's hearing range. **Don't insult Dirt Secretii. **Lily Secretii and Bruce Secretii have similar reactions when their hair gets insulted. **Don't call Lily Secretii "circle tool abuse". **Don't call Tottie Babs along the lines of "piece of poisonous shit". **Patty quits BrantSteele over getting last place very frequently. **Dean Ambrose and Gary can get pissed over Dragonlord's winning frequency. **Don't call Scotty Raven Jay "Scotty Jay", as he will insist he never got married to Sam Jay. **Don't call Beulah Volkenburger "fatso". *Bilingual Dialogue: Xiomara Xenia Xiong speaks Spanish. Yong Young Yi speaks Chinese. Flightning is fluent in both English and Japanese. Yet all three characters understand each other perfectly. *Malicious Misnaming: Mario's constant luckiness in Fortune Street gave him the nickname "Pseudo-S-Ranker Demon". Other members of Team Fortune Street, especially Dragonlord, love to call him by this evil nickname. Khris McFlame also likes to use this trope. *Lame Pun Reaction: Puns are serious business in Birdietalk Productions. If a pun is lame, Sam Jay will blast the punster with his atomic bombs. *They Killed Kenny Again: Whenever a tribute dies in the Hunger Games simulator, he or she always comes back to the next round fine and healthy. *The Dividual: Leafeon and Glaceon, and Espeon and Umbreon during BrantSteele Island. This trope became important because had two characters competed separately during the first half of the first challenge, a team would've won wagons for the second half. *Driven to Suicide: (Player1) cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide. In the past, Scotty Raven Jay frequently wanted to commit suicide. Nowadays, it doesn't happen as often. *Characters Dropping Like Flies: There used to be a competition to generate the arena event that killed the most tributes at once. Chris McLean eventually got pushed over the edge and disabled arena events, threatening the Day 1 Arena Event Punishment should this trope attempt to happen again. *Breaking the Fourth Wall: Almost every character in Birdietalk Productions can turn to the camera and talk to the audience. It is tough to find a character who will never break the fourth wall. *Relax-o-Vision: Back in the old days when Sam Jay and Scotty Raven Jay were still rivals, whenever Sam gave Scotty a violent beating, this trope would occur. Instead of viewers seeing the actual beating, the bloopers continued in the meantime. When the bloopers stopped playing, the aftermath of the beating was shown. *When the Clock Strikes Twelve: In Fortune Street: Pokemon Trouble, when a character's Pokemon side evolves via level-up means (can be induced early by Rare Candy, but this usually occurs before seventh grade (can include junior year, depending on the number of stages)), the evolution occurs when the clock strikes midnight. *Disproportionate Retribution: Amy Rose dumped Sonic the Hedgehog all because he mistook Ninja Bro for Frost Bro. Decidueye once grounded Dartrix for 785 forevers after the latter summoned a thundersnowstorm. *Unwanted Spouse: Scotty Raven Jay could not handle Sam Jay at first. Princessa once was married to Dragonlord, but she could not stand him, so she launched a big secret plan just to get a divorce. *Toilet Seat Divorce: Amy Rose decides to be Sonic the Hedgehog's ex-boyfriend all because he mistook Ninja Bro for Frost Bro. *Strictly Formula: Turbo For Hire goes by the same formula for five episodes before it got cancelled. Turbo Secretii gets a new job at some place. She tends to the customers while on the clock. However, one customer causes a big racket and during said racket, Dragonlord sneaks by and steals the Ball of Light. Turbo then gets fired. Fortune Exposed the Truth is a series where in each episode, Fortune Secretii exposes recycled scripts in a category of GoAnimate videos and gets ungrounded for doing so. *No Bisexuals: In the OC World, there are no bisexuals. The Human Sunshine Project also has no bisexuals. The only two characters confirmed to be bi are Sam Jay and Scotty Raven Jay. *Super Mode: The Power Birds let loose when they learn special moves. *Happily Married: Birdietalk Productions/Dragonlord, Birdietalk Productions/Roman Reigns, Sam Jay/Scotty Raven Jay, Dean Ambrose/Monica Ambrose, Jodi Rollins/Seth Rollins, Xiomara Xenia Xiong/Yong Young Yi, Clifford Garrett Marrero/Pauletta Brunson Marrero, Scotty Sperry Saavedra/Una Pauline Blaine, and Ben Wilburn Warner/Belle Warner. *Break Up Demand: Shannon Hawk demands Dragonlord to get divorced from Birdietalk Productions so that he could marry him to a more reasonable authority figure. *Screw This, I'm Outta Here!: Patty quits BrantSteele after being fed up over getting last place one too many times. *Not Me This Time: If the arena ever is struck by hostile weather because of the Ravage of Reigns, the characters will continue to blame Dragonlord even though he cannot summon lightning outside of getting angry to the point of using darkness storm abilities. *Longest Pregnancy Ever: Lamey suffered from this. *Catch Phrase: Several characters in BT Productions have one. **"That's what you get for putting yourself in District 1, bitch!" - BT Productions, whenever a YouTuber puts himself/herself in District 1 for a Hunger Games simulation and dies during the simulation. **"That's what you get for trying to be the next Katniss..." - BT Productions, whenever a YouTuber puts himself/herself in District 12 for a Hunger Games simulation and dies during the simulation. **"Places everyone." - The typical beginning to an LGB episode. **"Once in District 12, always District 12..." - BT Productions reacting to Katniss and Peeta being put in District 12 for a Hunger Games simulation. **"It is mine! All mine!" - Dragonlord ends his victory pose. **"Snuggles!" - BT Productions reacting to a snuggling in a Hunger Games simulation. **"Hahahahaha soi soi soi rofl rofl rofl!" - Sam's signature laugh, now adapted to be the Jay Signature Laugh. **"Too bad!" - Tottie Babs's signature catch phrase. **"Shine get!" - a Secretii after doing something awesome **"Mamma mia!" - Mario is shocked or surprised at an event. **"Tantrum... is... coming... on..." - A character warns the audience that a tantrum is about to start. **"I win! LOL!" - Dean Ambrose triggering D.A.F.F.Y., also counts as his victory pose. **"Take this/that!" - A character's typical pre-asskicking line. **"Pre-shious." - BT Productions manages to save a Hunger Games simulator code after the previous ones got deleted for whatever reason. **"Exposed!" - A deviation could've been protected from the Links That Are Here Because They're Not in Text, but the option to view an edited comment exposes the image. *Wham Episode: Several events can qualify as this. *Foe Yay Shipping: Sam x Scotty. *Shipping Goggles: Apparently BT Productions sees several moments with Sam and Scotty as this. **Sam saying he is sorry for firing Scotty. In the source video, he apologizes because he is about to throw Scotty out again. In BT Productions, he apologizes for firing him so many times in the past. **Later on, Sam says he is sorry for real. In LTIB, Sam still teases Scotty after the apology. BT Productions sees the apology as genuine. **An error in one video had Sam listed as saying "I love you too". Apparently this is how Sam x Scotty all started, when BT Productions imagined that Sam replaced Beulah. **The lecture moments being seen as slap-slap-kiss. **Sam picking up Scotty to throw him out. BT Productions sees this as Sam taking away Scotty to his secret place for a lovemaking session. **Sam wanting Scotty's attention for the first time. BT Productions sees this as Sam requesting for Scotty to be friends with him so he can work out Scotty's troubles and get the logo right. **Sam saying to Scotty that he has a surprise for him. In LTIB, this was a crotch kick. In BT Productions, this was a kiss. **Sam's "come here" gesture being the signal that he is about to kiss Scotty. **A PLB video had Sam get angry after Scotty threw a tantrum. BT Productions sees this as Sam defending Scotty. *Shipping: There is an entire category dedicated to those shippings. *You Have Failed Me: Everyone who is confused over "Links That Are Not in Text" and its purpose will make the Hunger Games simulator hitlist. *Loophole Abuse: Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins figured out that dressing up as The Prince of Darkness and Mega Primarina (respectively) during Halloween is perfectly acceptable even though Pachinko and Aquastan already took Dragonlord and Primarina. *Fun with Acronyms: BT = Birdietalk, HSP = Human Sunshine Project, and LGB = Looney Games Bloopers. *Glad to Be Alive Sex: Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel (B Team) have sex after winning a match. *But I Can't Be Pregnant: Cameron was revealed to be sterile. Then it turns out he got Scarlett pregnant. *Jumping the Shark: BT Productions believes that the Troper Games did this at OG Season 231. This is the season after Gundham Tanaka called his sex with Star Swirl the Bearded the best sex ever. BT Productions believed the measures taken to prevent future instances of similar events are what ruined the game for her. The fact that the games got rebooted shortly after the scandal did not help. *Portmanteau Couple Name: Several got used in BT Productions. **Ambreigns (Dean Ambrose x Roman Reigns) **Ambrollins (Dean Ambrose x Seth Rollins) **Rolleigns (Roman Reigns x Seth Rollins) **Ambrolleigns (Dean Ambrose x Roman Reigns x Seth Rollins) **Kami (Kevin Owens x Sami Zayn) **Camlett (Cameron x Scarlett) **Nomma (Emma x Noah) **Jacsee (Jacques x Josee) **Jashawn (Jasmine x Shawn) **Gwent (Gwen x Trent) **Scax (Max x Scarlett) **Mareach (Mario x Princess Peach) **Scottlah (Beulah Volkenburger x Scotty Raven Jay) **Scam (Sam Jay x Scotty Raven Jay) Trivia This page was made with the intention that Birdietalk Productions gets mentioned on TV Tropes. Category:Browse Category:Trope Pages Category:TV Tropes